


i missed you

by taazo_kaan



Series: the suns companion [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taazo_kaan/pseuds/taazo_kaan
Summary: sheogorath returns from the shivering isles, and she wants to find her love.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Martin Septim/Sheogorath
Series: the suns companion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	i missed you

a gate warped in the courtyard of cloud ruler temple, the stone crumbling as it formed together to open a portal to oblivion. as it rose from the ground cobbles in the yard were displaced and uprooted. blades paused from their sparring, taking up swords and armour to combat against this threat. they hadn’t experienced a gate form in the very temple yet but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. it was just more daedra. indistinguishable daedra. and as the blades unsheathed their weapons and prepared to charge, they stopped in their tracks as a single figure came from the violet warp and the gate was closed once again - gone as fast as it came. 

the guards of the emperor stood in a shock. why did the gate close? they had been particularly cautious since the hero disappeared. their emperor had been distraught for months on end, none of them thought they had seen him smile since the mer had vanished without saying goodbye. the blades doubted she was still alive and they knew martin’s hope was fading in her. he would always cling to her, his faith in her never ceasing. but they could tell it waned.

the figure snapped it’s head forward, it’s indigo fingers entangled in it’s half-shaven hair pulled into a bun ponytail and armoured limbs about to collapse on themselves. it’s slitted red eyes darted around the courtyard, black sclera glinting with tears.

“martin! martin, martin, where’s martin?” the daedra called out, voice breaking and shattering as the tears ran down it’s face, golden markings running with them.

the daedra didn’t wait for an answer, bursting into cloud ruler temple. it’s gaze fell upon the desk it expected  _ him _ to be at. wasting away over the mysterium xarxes, hair braided up as she did it in the dark of the early morning - she protested over him spending so long studying the book but he wouldn’t listen so she would make it easier. but this time, for once, he wasn’t there. there were many times she hoped martin wasn’t at that damned desk but this wasn’t one of those times. she wanted to find him more than anything, she yearned to feel his arms around her and his eyes upon her - looking at her like she was the finest art he had seen in his days. she wanted to see him so bad, she  _ needed  _ him.

footsteps echoed through the great hall as it threw open the door to the west wing and dashed up the stairs. there was a blade guarding the sliding door to their bedroom. while it wasn’t officially shared, there rarely went a day where they didn’t find solace in each other and they usually ended up together anyway. it didn’t recognise the blade just yet - it hadn’t been back in tamriel long enough to remember. it pushed the blade aside, and shoved open the thin door barring it from what it hoped was home. her home.

and as it’s gaze fell on the man in worn-away priest robes, the man whose coarse chestnut hair was streaked with silver similar to it’s own, the man whose brow was in a state of being constantly furrowed in worry for her - wondering if she would return from whatever life-threatening adventure she had been sent on that week, the man whose smile would light her day and keep her going through the wounds and the pain and the scars.

she knew she was at home, and that she was in love.

“martin,” 

his head turned from the trembling hands folded in his lap, permanently exhausted yet soft blue eyes locking onto her. she could tell that martin saw straight through the indigo skin and the slitted crimson eyes. straight through the daedra. straight through the madgod. straight through sheogorath. straight to his love, his dearest, his darling, straight to luavyna. she smiled and let out a chuckle, biting her lip and opening her mouth to speak,

“i missed you.”


End file.
